This invention relates generally to operation of percussion equipment, and more particularly to use of foot activated pedal unit or units to control operation of cymbals, at a location or locations spaced at selected distance from the pedal unit or units. More particularly, it concerns provision of a rotary linkage to transmit motion of a pedal at a pedal unit to a remotely located cymbals disc, without need for a flexible cable, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,500.
There is need for improvements in foot pedal control of cymbal apparatus, whereby use of a flexible cable motion transmission means is eliminated. Such cables introduce unwanted friction or drag in the mechanical motion transmission to the remote cymbal apparatus, and are also ungainly in a percussion instrument performance set-up. Also, there is need for low friction, tight, rotary coupling, between the pedal unit and the cymbals apparatus, to eliminate need for sliding, flexible cable endwise connection in such apparatus, and wherein a return spring is employed at the cymbal stand, in the motion coupling relation to the foot pedal unit.